


Sales Pitch

by misura



Category: The Ministry of Peculiar Occurrences - Pip Ballantine & Tee Morris
Genre: F/F, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 20:03:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4535469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Naturally," Julia declared, seemingly oblivious to the dark looks Verity was sending in her direction, "I would hardly wish to rob anyone of the opportunity to arrive home and find the most charming of burglars trapped in their living room."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sales Pitch

"Naturally," Julia declared, seemingly oblivious to the dark looks Verity was sending in her direction, "I would hardly wish to rob anyone of the opportunity to arrive home and find the most charming of burglars trapped in their living room, but - "

"I was not burgling you." _As I have mentioned only oh, two dozen times. During the past week._

Of course, it was not so much that Julia was thick as that she was ... well.

"Pish." Julia gestured dismissively with a glass of wine. It had been nearly full a few seconds ago; it was considerably less so now. Several of the elder gentlemen surrounding the two of them looked utterly charmed, their wives only slightly less so. "If nothing else, you most assuredly stole my heart that night. She had torn her dress, you see, so I was able to discern quite a bit more of her than I could reasonably have expected under more normal circumstances."

Several of the younger ladies in the audience looked like they were viewing the pursuit of a criminal career in a wholly new light. Verity managed not to roll her eyes.

Knowing that Julia was utterly sincere helped. A little. "If you had arrived but five minutes later, I would have been gone, and you would have been none the wiser."

"And what a tragedy that would have been," Julia said cheerfully, waving over a waiter for a new glass of wine. "To have never beheld your slim ankles, to have never seen the sweetness of your smile."

Verity scowled. Julia beamed at her for a bit before turning back to her captivated audience.

"So, really, I almost feel a little guilty accepting your money to make someone that is bound to ensure none of you will ever experience the utter joy and bliss I felt when I first met Verity. Still." Julia shrugged. "I imagine it is simply not possible that all burglars are as charming as my dear Verity here."

In a fairer world, Verity felt, a woman shamelessly making moon eyes at another woman ought not to have worked such miracles as a sales pitch. _Alas, that this is a world full of injustice._

Next time, though, it would be Verity's turn to tell the story of how they had first met when Julia had accidentally handcuffed the two of them together for a full two weeks. That one worked almost as well.


End file.
